


Bee Yourself

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Castiel, Dean is a Softie, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Jack - Match Making King, Jack Knows, Jealous Dean Winchester, Ketch is so done, M/M, Might be slightly confusing, One Shot, Temporary Character Death, This work is Grammarly checked, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: From a prompt from Destiel Port: Prompts, Fanfictions, Writings, and such.Taking Place at different stages through-out season 13 =)Art Credit: https://twitter.com/missartsy_/status/985299227302551552?s=21This one-shot was inspired by the pic posted by Jenna.





	Bee Yourself

  

***

**PAST**

Castiel was dead and Dean was in constant pain, missing him so much that his heart ached with a very real, very physical pain, he was drinking every day and being reckless with his own safety, while Sam looked after the devils spawn - Jack.

One evening, Dean drove out to a nearby shop, the second beer run of the day. He was already well on his way to being pleasantly intoxicated and ignored Sam's warnings not to drink and drive. He bumped the Impala against the curb, cursing as he parked up. He caught his reflection in the mirror and quickly looked away again from the pale and frankly ill-looking face staring back at him. He got out of the car, closing the door a little more forcefully than he might normally and trying to walk in a straight line into the shop off license. 

He heads straight to the beer fridge, grabs some drinks and carry's them to the counter to pay for them. On the way, he passes one of those bargain buckets - full of plush cuddly toys. Dean's attention being caught immediately by a large bright yellow and black plushy bumblebee. In his drunken grief Dean's mind takes him to Castiel collecting honey and showing it to him and Sam, to Castiel explaining how he'd watched a bee in a garden, to Castiel... turning up on Dean's car, naked, covered in bees. It was hard to not be reminded of the angel. Dean placed the beers on the counter, ignoring the puzzled expression of the check out girl. Dean's hand seemed to travel in slow motion in front of him, gliding through the air from the beers towards the bee, his fingertips met the soft hair of the toy and in his grip, he felt how light the squishy toy was. He held it up in front of him, a small sad smile playing on his mouth and his eyes glistening as he put it on the countertop next to the beers. 

He paid for his purchases and drove numbly back to the bunker, passing Sam and Jack without a word and slamming the door to his bedroom. He slumped down on his bed, pulling a beer and the bee toy from his shopping bag and clutching it tightly to his as he took a deep pull from the drink can. He downed the can in no more than three long pulls, crushed it between his fingers and let it drop to the side of his bed. His thoughts swirling around Castiel and his fondness for bees. 

When Sam knocked gently on the door later that evening, no got no response. He opened the door quietly and peered into the room, his eyes falling on the sleeping form of his brother clutching the bee tightly in his hands. His chest rising and falling softly and his eyes looking pink and puffy. 

***

**Sometime Later...**

 

 

Jack brought Castiel back, he was alive, back where he belonged... Living in the bunker, part of the family... The evening after he had returned Dean - who was now sober, walked to Castiel's room, he knocked gently on the door, pushing it open at the angel's invitation to enter... 

"Hey Cas," Said Dean smiling as he entered the room, holding a soft plush bee "Got you something" 

Castiel looked at the toy in Dean's hand, feeling reminded of the time he'd bought Claire a toy cat, he smiled. 

Dean held out the plushie toy to Castiel, settling himself on the edge of Cas' bed "This is for you, I know you like bees"

"I do" Smiled Castiel as he accepted the gift "Thank you, Dean" 

"Think of it as a 'Welcome Home' gift" Dean looked longingly at Castiel's face for a moment before adding "It's really good to have you back, it wasn't the same... With you gone" He smiled and patted Castiel's knee fondly, unknowingly sending shivers down Castiel's spine, and stood up, slowing walking back towards the door, he paused in the doorway and turned back to Castiel "Stick around this time, okay?" 

Castiel smiled and nodded at Dean "I'll do my best Dean" 

  **NOW**

 

"Dean went to apocalypse world... ALONE?" Sam noted the heavy concern in Castiel's voice... 

After hearing that Ketch was with Dean, Castiel only worried further, it wasn't like Ketch was trustworthy - not even a little bit. He had on more than one occasion tried to kill Dean. But knowing that to voice his concerns would only force him and Sam into a downward spiral of worry - until one of them did something stupid, he bit down on his fear and remained silent... Putting all his energy into attempting to help Gabriel. 

Gabriel, it turned out... Was not interested in returning the favor... And the more Castiel thought about it, the more he understood - however frustrating it was that the angel had just left, sure he had saved them all from Asmodeus, but when asked to help bring Jack home he'd left. Castiel thought... Maybe if he and Sam had asked him how he was doing and offered him a place to stay before asking him to join their battle, they would have fared better. Castiel considered that maybe after years of simply being used like a battery to charge up a demon who'd tortured him, Gabriel was no longer interested in being used as a tool... or an ingredient. 

Just as Castiel and Sam were glancing at each other, expressions reading 'what the fuck are we meant to do now' after Gabriel's sudden departure and bright light burned and the two turned to the rift, burning brightly as a body came crashing through... 

 

** (FUTURE) **

 

Dean cast a sad glance at Charlie and Bobby "Time to go home" He said scratching his stubbled chin. He turned to look into the line of flame, the rift, the door... the door that would lead him home and back to his brother... and Castiel. 

He took a deep breath, how long had it been since he'd seen Sam? One, two years almost? How long had it been since he'd slept in Castiel's arms... Feeling all the warmth and love the angel showered on him. He would miss Bobby, he would miss Charlie, but it was time... finally - to go home. 

He took a couple of steps backward and ran at the rift, bursting through it and crashing into a table with a dull grunt. 

 

** NOW (AND FUTURE)**

 

Dean looked up from the floor, his eyes meeting Castiel's and everything ... stopped. Those ocean blue eyes washed over him and he was lost in them. Getting to his feet, seemingly having forgotten how to breath as he stared at the angel in front of him, not even noticing his giant brother to the other side of the table. He lunges forward and his warm palms meet the side of Castiel's face, like a blanket covering his cheeks, his head swings in quickly and his lips... find Castiel's in a wild and heated kiss. 

Sam is stood to the side of the table watching in utter shock as his brother clutches on to the angel as though he might die if he let go... And Castiel is stood rooted to the spot, with Deans hands on his face and his lips on Cas'. Dean's eyes slide closed as he kisses the angel and Castiel goes from wide-eyed and shocked to closed eyed an eager in less than ten seconds. He gripped on to Dean's waist and parted his mouth slightly, Dean taking the invitation and kissing him fully, deeply... 

Castiel suddenly pulled back "Wait..." 

Dean looked at him, searchingly. 

"You're not..." He looked at Dean's face, his clothes, his Dean had only been gone for twenty-four hours, but the Dean before him had speckles of grey in his hair, different clothes on... "You're not our Dean..." He said as his heart sank unpleasantly

Dean frowned at him, looking around... "But... I, I'm back?" He looked around more urgently, his chest rising and falling rapidly as panic set in "Where am I? What year is this?" 

"You're not our Dean" Repeated Castiel sadly... 

Sam cleared his throat and looked, still shocked, between Castiel and Dean "What the hell is going on?"

Castiel tore his eyes away from Dean to look at Sam "The rift creates a door between space... and time. This Dean, is from the future" He looks at Dean "How did you get here?" 

Dean who'd been staring at Sam, some weird mix of joy at seeing his brother and sadness that it wasn't truly 'his' brother on his face, spoke with a crack in his voice that made Castiel want to hold him again "I came through from the apocalypse world" 

Sam turned to Castiel "Where is our Dean?" 

"I... I don't know" Said Castiel suddenly feeling the weight of the last few moments hitting him like a wrecking ball... He'd just shared his first kiss with Dean... only, it wasn't 'his' Dean and now Sam knew... Castiel's most guarded secret... He is utterly in love with Dean Winchester... He feels himself take a stumbling step backward and clutches the back of a chair to balance of himself... 

The flickering of a light behind them, made the three men turn... The rift was burning out. The door was closing... closing... closing... gone... 

"No" Muttered Castiel under his breath, his panicked eyes flitted from where the door had been, to Sam and finally came to rest on Dean...  

His mind twisting and his thoughts billowing like a storm, Castiel walked past Sam and future Dean toward his room, silent tears bled from his eyes as his hand reached the door handled and pushed it open, he walked into his room, not even bothering to close the door behind him, he grabbed the plushie bee from his bed and clutched it to his chest, Dean had given it to him when Castiel had returned and now Castiel prayed, Dean would return too. It had been a small gift, but it represented so much, and Castiel wiped a hand over his face as he held on tightly to the bee toy. He leaned back against the wall, sinking down, until he was sat against the wall with his knees up... 

He pressed his eyes closed, more tears flowed down his face as he came to the most truly horrifying thought he'd ever had... He may never see 'his' Dean again. 

Castiel was brought rocketing from his thoughts when he heard his own name being shouted "CASTIEL"

He stood up, and raced toward the shouting voice of Sam Winchester, as he reached the library of the bunker a light burning caught his attention. A rift... A door... But how? 

He looked at Sam and future Dean... who smiled "I guess this is my ride home?" 

Dean looked at Sam "I hope your... Me... gets back. I know your not... I mean, well your still Sam" He said lamely before pulling Sam into a crushing hug and then releasing him and patting him on the shoulder, then he turned to Castiel "Cas..." 

Castiel turned to future Dean, he smiled a teary smile "I hope you find your Cas" He said "I'm sure he misses you terribly"

Dean smiled, and tugged the angel forward by his trenchcoat and landed a delicate kiss on his lips... as a light flared behind them and for the second time that evening... Dean Winchester came crashing into the bunker...

Present Dean looked up from where he had landed to see... himself... kissing Castiel. His expression of pure confusion changing to one of jealousy instantly. 

"Hey? What the fuck?!" He said getting up quickly and shoving future Dean roughly away from Castiel "Who the fuck are you?" 

Castiel and Sam were both speechless as two Deans glared at each other in front of them. Before future Dean could speak, present Dean shoved at him again, turning to Sam and Castiel "This isn't me.." His first thought was shapeshifter... or something along those lines. Some dirty creature, wearing his skin and kissing his... kissing Cas. 

The blinding light flashed again and just like that... Mary and Jack and Ketch were all standing in the bunker with them... Ketch caught sight of the two Dean's staring at each other and rolled his eyes "Another Dean? Really?" He shook his head, he was so done with 'Winchester drama'.

Mary was looking between the two Deans in shock "What's going on here?" She asked, at the same moment as being pulled into a hug by Sam. 

Jack regarded future Dean curiously, before looking at Castiel and smirking knowingly - a thought hitting Castiel as he frowned at Jack, he tilted his head in question and Jack just smirked harder at the realization on his face. So... It would seem Jack knew how Castiel felt about Dean, all along. 

 

**NOW AND AlWAYS (it would seem)**  

 

After Jack sent future Dean back to his time and quietly explained to Castiel that he had been the cause of the apparent 'mix up' with the doors, after Ketch had left - learning that Asmodeus was now gone and he was free and whilst not really friends with the Winchesters, he was certainly not on their 'kill list' anymore, after Mary, Sam and Jack had left Dean and Castiel alone... sensing their need to 'talk'. 

Dean and Castiel were stood in the library of the bunker, Castiel still clutching his bumble bee tightly, staring at Dean with such relief, with such hope... 

Dean scratched the back of his neck nervously before meeting Cas' gaze "So" He said finally seeming to make a decision in his head and be ready to act on it now "Is that how you kiss all the Dean Winchesters?" 

Castiel smiled cheekily "Actually... Dean kissed me" He said it as a challenge - and his heart almost burst as Dean's face told him, he'd accepted it. 

Dean nodded, taking a step forward "Oh he did? Well then... I'm not one to be bested - not even by myself" He said as he came to a halt in front of Castiel. Dean's hands came to rest gently on Castiel's arms and he leaned forward, his eyes closing as he kissed his angel, and Castiel's mind seemed to float on clouds as he shared his first real kiss with 'his' Dean.

 

** THE END **


End file.
